


We Only Find Peace With Others

by 00qverlord



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, The Wolf Among Us, Uncharted (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Artificial Intelligence Handsome Jack (Tales From The Borderlands), Bad Puns, Badass Rhys, Clint Barton is a Little Shit, Crack Crossover, Crack Pairings, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Kinda, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple/Other Winter Soldiers, Out of Character Bigby Wolf, Parkour, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sassy Bucky Barnes, There will be language so watch out kiddies, he's only a little more socially awkward, millennial housing problems, or re-getting to know each other i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00qverlord/pseuds/00qverlord
Summary: The HYDRA facility where they kept the rest of the Assets in Siberia was never supposed to be abandoned, for the fact that the Assets were a high escape risk. Until they supposedly died in their sleep. But when Zemo accidentally wakes them all back up, he may have just unleashed the world's weirdest bunch of reformed villains.Ft: Fetch falling in love, Hologram Jack meets JARVIS (for better or worse), Nathan finds kinmanship through Clint and parkour, Steve puts Bucky together again, Zhen accidentally joins a spy group, and Bigby just wants some damn coffee.





	We Only Find Peace With Others

**Author's Note:**

> So I really like thinking about what happened to the other winter soldiers that were revealed in CA:CW, so I was like "hey you know what would be cool what if i smashed like 6 different fandoms together and made a shitshow" so this happened. You're welcome.  
> You don't necessarily need to know all the characters, but it's probably a good idea to look them up.

**Siberia, Russia.**

The small corridor opened up into a large room where the ceilings were 40 feet high. Familiar cryogenic chambers lined the outside of the room, 5 of 6 of which were occupied. Bucky's heart lept to his throat when he saw the empty chamber, but he didn't let anything show to Steve, or to Tony who happened to join them. He knew Tony wanted to make amends with them, but he was pretty sure the abandoned HYDRA facility was neither the time or the place.  
"Ah," Zemo called from across the room, "The Assassin and the Captain, along with the Tin-man. What a pleasure to see you here."  
Bucky rolled his eyes, Zemo was expecting them. He didn't know what he was trying to pull with the act, but he didn't say anything, and let Zemo have his fun while he could. Bucky's rifle was pulled off his back and resting on guard in his hands, currently trained right at Zemo's face. Before he had a chance to shoot however, Zemo opened up a door that was invisible, if you didn't know it was there. The lever made a loud click and a door with the thickness of a nuclear bunker swung open. The slot to see out of was obvious if you knew where it was. Everything was quiet, no one said a word, all three enhanced watched the man who hid behind metal.

There was an ominous click. Zemo looked surprised himself, swinging his head around wildly inside the small room. Bucky froze too when he heard it. He knew there was a control panel on the other side of that door, because someone had to be in there when he was let out of the cryochamber in the first place. The release switch was there, along with a multitude of buttons with other functions.  
"What was that?" Steve leaned over to Bucky, and he shrugged his shoulders in response.  
"There's a bunch of buttons back there, who knows what he hit."  
"How likely was it that he hit, like, a confetti button or something?" Tony chimed in, looking just as suspiciously at Zemo as Zemo was questioning his own movements.

There was a hiss, multiple hisses that blended into one, and the icey smoke that was trapped in the chambers before came flooding out as the chamber doors opened up, revealing the 5 soldiers that were left behind the doors.  
Bucky remembered all of them, they were all here. Their skin was tinged blue and covered in ice crystals, they looked dead, but they were all here.  
Zemo interrupted his thoughts, "They won't interrupt. They've been dead for a while anyway." Bucky looked up menacingly. He trained the gun on Zemo's face. Dead was the wrong word to use. He could see Tony and Steve both notice his change in mood, and Zemo had the gall to look smug. Those were his friends, they couldn't be dead. The cryosleep chambers were exactly that, anti-death chambers. Bucky flicked the safety on his gun off and levelled it with Zemo's forehead.  
A groan came from somewhere in the room, and it wasn't from any of the four men currently up and about. Bucky noticed the man closest to the door Zemo was behind start to stir. Zemo noticed too, a panicked looked coming behind his eyes and he backed away as far as he could, which in a small room, isn't that far. Rhys, Bucky remembered, the one with the light brown hair, skinny as a stick but sharp as a tack. Missing both His left arm and his right eyeball, both of which were replaced with mechanical parts by HYDRA.  
"They were dead, I swear, I checked myself." The quiver in Zemo's voice was only noticeable to Bucky because he was looking for it. He knew that Zemo was only scared because he couldn't control the Assets like his old handlers.

"Well, not quite as dead as you thought, eh tough boy." Rhys' voice was scratchy and coarse from disuse, but well familiar to Bucky and he almost dropped his gun right then. The others were starting to stir too, Fetch was up on her feet and looking at the situation with mirth.  
Rhys turned his attention back to Bucky, "is this the guy who woke us?" Bucky nodded a confirmation, "then what are you doing, bud, just shoot him!"  
Bucky shot him.  
Zemo didn't even get a word in before the bullet fired through his skull with a sickening crack. The man dropped to the floor behind the tank door. Tony vaguely looked like he was going to be sick. Steve looked like he was reproachful, about to reprimand Bucky for killing a man right in front of them from almost point blank range, but he considered the others in the room and didn't say a word.  
"Well," Rhys said, his voice just a little more clear after getting it back again, "that was an adventure."

Nathan stretched his back, and walked over to the cluster of people, from the chamber closest to the back of the room. "Man, how long have we been out?" He paused, "actually, what year is it? I think I was last out in like, 2006 or something. I'm not even sure." Bucky grinned at the man and pulled him into a friendly hug. He had missed them, of what little he could remember. He missed Nathan's puns and talks of his adventures, and he missed Rhys' really weird sense of humour and talk about his boy back home. He was pretty sure Jack hadn't survived, considering he was fighting during world war 2 and hadn't been taken to a HYDRA facility. Rhys, he was pretty sure, knew that somewhere deep down too. The weird AI thanks to HYDRA in his head certainly helped.  
"We gotta get off this rock. Come on, we're leaving." Bucky said, so Tony and Steve shared a look and a shrug, and turned around to go outside of the room. Bucky, Fetch and Rhys had to co-carry Zhen and Bigby, who were still out. Bucky wasn't surprised Zhen was still out, cryosleep never boded well with her and they had to give her at least 2 days advance before the mission for her to properly reconfigure herself. Nathan and Rhys had both voiced their opinion on the fact that Bigby was most definitely awake, and just bullshitting them cause no one was around to give him coffee yet. He was useless without a cup when he woke up, but after that he was good to go.  
"I know he's awake, I know it." Rhys said indignantly, poking Bigby in the forehead.  
"Am not."  
"Oh, look at that Rhys, guess he's not awake. Who knew." Nathan deadpanned, looking at the man's face cradled in Rhys' arms, Nathan getting stuck with the legs. Bigby was much to big for one simple man to carry, no matter how enhanced by Russian experiments they were. Fetch got saddled with Zhen, but Zhen wasn't that hard to get into an unconscious piggy back.

Up ahead a little bit, Steve, Tony and Bucky discussed their options.  
"We do have room for all of them on the jet, you know." Bucky pushed. He wasn't willing to leave his friends - his family - out here in an old facility with no staff, little power, and no supplies in the middle of nowhere. Bucky knew if they were staying then he was too, and he also knew that Steve would have very big objections to him staying, so his leverage was pretty solid.  
Tony, who probably got the short end of the stick in this whole ordeal, was completely against the idea. "I know it was Zemo who got us into this mess, but I am still concerned about the fact that now, we not only have 1 brainwashed assassins running around New York, we have 6. 5 of them who don't even have personal attachment to Steve."  
"Hey, if Bucky's not staying here then they're not either, you know that."  
Tony sighed, "fine. You know what? It's been a long day and I'm not up for more arguments. We'll take them with us, and then figure it out from there. But Ross cannot, absolutely cannot know that they exist. At all. Or they're dead, or worse, taken in."  
"Yeah," Nathan quipped from the back, "being taken in is something I'd probably like to avoid in the future." Followed by a quiet "shut up Nathan" from Fetch beside him.  
It had stopped snowing when they reached the outside, and by that time they had put Bigby down because Rhys' had told him to "get up or be dropped". Bigby rolled his eyes but got up anyway. Rhys was the skinniest and weakest of all of the Assets, but that didn't mean he couldn't hold up his end. Rhys had gotten them through more jams than anyone else on the team. Except Zhen, because that was on her job description. Well not literally, they didn't have legitimate contracts.  
The quinjet sat not too far away, and they reached it collectively, Tony opening the back latch to let everyone else in.

They got everyone loaded up and secure, Steve taking pilot seat and Tony sat next to him. He would have liked to talk to Bucky about what went down, but he knew that Bucky needed time with the people he hadn't seen in so many years.  
Zhen started to come around too when the plane took off, so now that everyone was awake, Rhys stepped back into his sort-of-leader role. They didn't officially have a leader, technically it was supposed to be Alexander Pierce, but he wasn't here.  
"Pierce is dead by the way, so there'll be no more of that," Bucky told his teammates.  
"Thank fuck."  
"Nathan, language." Fetch elbowed him in the shoulder and he shot her a look of feigned offence.

The rest of the ride was spent with idle chatter, Bucky trying to catch everyone up as best he could in the year he'd been out of the cryochamber. They had high speed internet now, which was cool. Nathan had known about it, considering his last mission had in fact been in 2010 now he remembered, not 2006. He'd gone as an escort to someone, that's why he didn't remember it, it didn't involve blowing anything up or shooting anyone, much to his disappointment.  
"Well," Tony said as he left the driving to Steve and moved back with the others, "not that much has changed. The government's still trying to screw us over."  
Bucky nodded in affirmation at his teammates, "he's right, I know we just got out, but we're going to have to lay low until we get this thing sorted out. I mean, last I checked, I was wanted for a lot of murder, so I'm going to have to steer clear of them government types for a while. Best you do the same."

"Where you staying, Barnes?" Bigby opened his eyes long enough to make sure that Bucky had heard him, then closed them again, leaning back against the plastic seat.  
"I was staying in Bucharest for a while, but then he found me," he jabbed his thumb at Steve in the front, "and that didn't pan out. So currently, nowhere."  
Fetch, who had put her head on Bucky's lap and feet up on the spare seats gave him a look. "Well done Barnes, really, well done." She looked at him stonily.  
"Hey, I had like 3 days between leaving there and coming here. Cut me some slack."  
"Yeah Fetch," Rhys queued in, "cut him some slack, he's only been out way longer than us and has more idea of what he's doing than we do."  
Bucky sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, absolutely done with Rhys but not wanting to jostle Fetch.

"Come on guys," Steve said from the front, turning back to look at them for a second, "we're almost back at home, we're picking up the others from Ross' office."  
Tony moved back up to the front with Steve, but everyone stayed quiet, trying to listen to what they were saying.  
"You mean they were let off? What about the accords?" Tony inquired.  
"I called Ross earlier and told them that I told them to, so the blame is all on me. They're off the hook, but if I walk in I'm in trouble. Which means you'll probably have to go in."  
Tony sat back, startled. "I can't go in. We fought at a public airport and wrecked stuff, Ross'll kick my ass."  
"Hey," Nathan called from the back, "we could send Bigby, Ross can't have met all of Stark's employees, right?"  
"Nate that is literally the worst idea I've ever heard, and you don't tend to come up with a lot of good ones." Zhen chastised playfully beside him.  
"Yeah Nate, I'll be the first to admit my social skills probably aren't up to par with what they want me to do." Bigby said, eyes narrowing. No one could tell if he was joking, but it was probably safe to assume he wasn't.  
"Nate'll go."  
"What?" Nathan turned on Rhys, "no, that's a horrible idea. You can't volun-tell me!"  
"Nathan, you can talk your way out of a snake pit. You're going to retrieve cap's friends."  
Nathan sighed, "fine. But I want Zhen to come with."  
Zhen rolled her eyes. "Deal, but I'll only pull your ass out of the fire."  
Steve stood before them, taking in the plan. "Alright. You have 20 minutes. Get them, or we're coming in with you."


End file.
